gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
It's All Over
It's All Over 'è una canzone tratta dal musical ''Dreamgirls e presente nell'episodio La F asiatica, la terza puntata della Terza Stagione, in cui è cantata dal Booty Camp. La canzone comincia quando Will dice a Mercedes che l'avrebbe cacciata dalle Nuove Direzioni se avesse saltato la lezione del Booty Camp. E' un sogno di Mercedes che litiga con le Nuove Direzioni del suo gioco di squadra. Il numero si conclude con Mercedes in piedi da solo in scena che dice: 'E' finita 'con una voce molto triste. Testo della canzone '''Mercedes: Mr. Schue was supposed to love me. I turn my back and find myself out on the line. You could've warned me but that would've been too kind. Will: I've been warning you for months to clean up your act. You've been late, you've been mean, giving all kinds of stupid flack. Mercedes: That's a lie, that's a lie! It's just, I haven't been feeling that well. Santana: Effie, please, stop excusing yourself. You've been late, you've been mean, and getting fatter all the time. Mercedes: Now you're lyin', you're lyin'. I've never been so thin. You're lyin', you're lyin' cause you're knockin' off that piece who thinks she's better than everybody runnin' for president. She ain't better than anybody. She ain't nothin' but common. Santana: Now listen to me Ms. Blame-it-on-the-world, see I put up with you for much too long. I have put up with your bitchin', I put up with your naggin', and all your screamin' too! Finn: Oohh, now when are you two gonna stop all this fighting!? Mercedes: Stay out of this Finn, this is between Santana and me. Kurt: Yeah! Well it's between me too, I'm as much a part of this group as anybody else. And I'm tired, Effie, I'm tired of all the problems you're makin' up. Mercedes: I always knew you two were together! Kurt: What?! Mercedes: I always knew you two were ganging up on me! Will: Kurt had nothing to do with this change, it was you. It was you, always thinking of you. Always thinking of you. Puck: Lay off, Effie, just take the money and run. Mercedes: You in this with them Puck? Puck: Cool it, Effie, this time you know what you've done. Mercedes: So they got your behind too, huh? Puck: I said, cool it, Effie. This time you've gone too far. Mercedes: Oh, I can go further. I can go further! Mike: I don't wanna stay around this, I'm just breakin' into this business. This is between all of you. This is none of my affair. Mercedes: I'm not feelin' well, I've got pain. Booty Camp'' (tranne Mercedes)'': Effie, we all got pain. Mercedes: Oh, for two years I stuck with you, I was your sister. Booty Camp'' (tranne Mercedes)'': You were a trouble. Mercedes: And now you're telling me, it's all over. Booty Camp'' (tranne Mercedes)'': And now we're telling you, it's all over. Mercedes: And now, I'm telling you, I ain't goin'. Booty Camp'' (tranne Mercedes)'': It's all over. Mercedes: I ain't goin'. Booty Camp'' (tranne Mercedes)'': It's all over! Curiosità *La terza canzone tratta dal musical Dreamgirls ad essere cantata nello show. Le altre due sono And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going e Listen; *La seconda volta che Mercedes viene chiamata Effie, stavolta da Puck. La prima volta l'ha chiamata così Dakota Stanley, nella Prima Stagione; *Ci sono molti riferimenti alla scena originale del film. Galleria di foto Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Noah Puckerman Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Will Schuester Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Mike Chang Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three